


Words to Share

by iliketointernetalot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kid Derek, Kid!Fic, M/M, happines, shitty work, you'll hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliketointernetalot/pseuds/iliketointernetalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I was working on pre-Season 4. Derek is a child again and becomes attached to Stiles. Yup. Okay it's real shitty so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words to Share

     “It is 2:30 in the a.m. There better be a damn good reason you’re calling me, Scott.” Stiles spoke harshly into his phone.

     “Stiles? You need to get to Derek’s loft now.” Scott rarely used his Alpha voice on Stiles, so when Scott hung up, Stiles rushed to pull on his least dirty pair of pants and a flannel. The Sherriff wasn’t home, so Stiles loudly stumbled down the stairs and into his Jeep.

     The usual fifteen minute drive was cut to nine as Stiles flew into the lobby. He hopped in the elevator to save himself from the stairs, and murmured, “c’mon” under his breath in hopes of the elevator moving faster. The doors flew open and Stiles saw Scott in the hallway.

     “Scott, what’s the problem? Is it another darach? I cannot deal with more sacrifices, man.” Stiles blew out a large breath and was about to continue when Scott started.

     “It’s Derek. Apparently there’s a witch in the area and she seems to put some kind of spell on him.” Scott smiled and ran his hand over his face. “Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are out looking for the witch. Lydia said she’d start looking into it tomorrow, but for now she and Allison are looking after Derek.” Scott broke into a slight fit of hysterics in front of the concerned Stiles.

     “O-kay, so what’s wrong with Derek?” Scott continued his fit of laughter and waved Stiles to the door of the loft. Stiles shrugged and opened the metal door.  
A half-naked child ran through the loft while a frazzled Allison ran after him with pants.

     “Derek, please just wear the pants to bed!” Allison yelled after the child. Stiles’ stopped thinking and froze. Derek? As in the big bad wolf who liked to throw people up against walls? Before he could stop, Stiles broke into laughter similar to Scott’s.

      When Stiles’ laughter stopped, Allison had managed pants onto the boy before he took to hiding on the couch.

      “Uh… guys? So Derek’s a little person now?” Stiles stifled another laugh as Allison walked towards him and a drenched Lydia came down the stairs.

     “Don’t be dense Stiles. The witch has turned him into a child, and Allison and I need to go back to her father’s before he knows.” Lydia stopped in front of him. Stiles wasn’t listening to her in favor of staring at the soaked material plastered to her chest. He may not love her anymore, but he won’t deny tthat she still looks great . Lydia smirked and patted his chest, “You’re the baby-sitter now.” She grabbed Allison’s arm and with a click of heels they were in the hallway and into the elevator.

     Stiles came back to himself when he willed his arousal away and called out, “Wait! Lydia don’t leave me!” Running in the hallway only proved to find a missing Scott. Stiles dejectedly walked back into the loft and shut the door.

     Stiles liked Derek. The tall, broody thing somehow made his skin crawl with interest and he enjoyed thinking about the tan skin and what his harsh stubble would feel like between his legs and on his lips. Stiles counted on Derek for advice when Scott was in trouble, and he owed Derek for helping get rid of the darach.

     “Stiles?” came a child’s voice from where he was standing on the couch. Body hidden from sight, a dark blob of hair was attached to a small, delicate face of green eyes and pink lips. The boy looked scared and had visible tear tracks down his face. “Stiles, I taught you left me.”

     The boy started crying once again and Stiles rushed to his side. Stiles had no idea how to deal with children. The first time he’d even held a baby was last year when his Aunt Melanie came by for a surprise visit with his cousin Tony.

     Now in front of the crying boy, Stiles could see the top of Cars underwear and a hastily put on pair of green pants. Stiles tilted his head as the crying boy jumped into his arms. Stiles slowly wound his arms around the boy- Derek, and whispered into the dark hair, “Shh, buddy Stiles is here. It’s okay.”

     Derek calmed down slowly while he burrowed his face into Stiles’ neck, taking deep breaths. The boy soon leaned back in Stiles’ arms and looked him in the eyes, and placed his small hands on Stiles’ check.

    “Stiles, you can’t leave again.” Derek smiled at Stiles, adorably Stiles would add, as Derek slowly mashed his face into Stiles.

     Stiles smiled shook him up and down quickly in hopes of making up for any pain caused to Derek. Stiles was rewarded with a tinkling laugh as Derek screeched, “Daddy, don’t do that.” The boy soon pulled back again and was palming his face.

     Stiles’ face dropped at the word. Oh God. Derek thought he was his father. Had Derek imprinted on him? How was Derek going to react when he was an adult again? Aw hell, what’s his father going to think.

     Derek’s face dropped soon after Stiles’ and Derek’s breath hitched with Stiles erratic heartbeat. New tears formed as Derek spoke, “Are you mad daddy? Please don’t be mad. I’m sorry.” The boy was helplessly sobbing now and was thrashing slightly.

     Stiles quickly held on tighter, and pulled the boy back into his neck. “No, baby I’m not mad. I’m not mad”, surprised, frazzled and confused; maybe.

     Derek calmed down quicker than last time, a relief to the sleep-exhausted Stiles. He’d just gotten into bed fifteen minutes before Scott called, so it was an understatement to say that Stiles’ was tired.

    “Daddy?” Derek looked back up at Stiles, his eyelashes stuck together and wet. “Can we go to sleep now?”

     The boy’s lower lip jutted out before a yawn racked his body.Stiles smiled at the small boy in his arms, no less than three, and shook his head. “Let’s get to bed buddy.” Stiles smiled as Derek yawned again and rested on his shoulder. Stiles walked slowly up the stairs and to the room he’d guess was Derek’s. Near the dresser was a Target bag Stiles would have to look through later.

     Stiles sat Derek on the bed and ruffled the little boy’s hair. “Did you brush your teeth Derek?” Stiles laughed as Derek enthusiastically nodded and showed off his teeth. “Alright, let uh…Daddy brush his teeth. Will you un-tuck the comforter for me?” Stiles left to the en-suite bathroom after receiving another enthusiastic nod. Derek’s bathroom was a mess, water was soaking into towels onto the floor and the tub was still half full. Stiles let the water out and turned to the sink.

     Stiles grabbed the adult looking toothbrush of the two on the counter and squirted some of the toothpaste onto it, deciding Derek could get a new toothbrush. While brushing his teeth, Stiles looked in the mirror. He had horrendous bed hair and the flannel he’d put on was misbuttoned. How in the world was he supposed to be a father? Why was it comforting to think Derek needed him?

     Stiles knew he wanted kids. He wanted to be called Daddy and do right by his children. The way Derek looked at him was so achingly comfortable, Stiles knew he was falling fast for the boy. The boy who happened to be the man Stiles liked. He was too tired to think about this.

     “Daddy?” Derek’s tired voice called out to him as Stiles’ heart started beating faster. He quickly spit out the toothpaste and walked back in the bedroom. Derek had pulled down the comforter and was sitting in the middle of the bed with it wrapped around him like a cocoon.

     Stiles laughed and held up a finger to tell Derek to wait one moment. Stiles pulled out his phone and took a picture. The boy was smiling and his hair stood out starkly against the white comforter. “Alright puppy, let’s get to bed”, Stiles huffed.

     Stiles took his pants off and slid onto the bed. Derek was sitting next to him, and soon he face planted on top of Stiles, spreading the comforter enough that only parts of Stiles were covered. Derek looked up at Stiles with his puppy eyes and smiled.

     “Dad, can we go to the park tomorrow?” he asked while pulling at the flannel Stiles was wearing. Stiles shook his head in a ‘yes’ manner while trying to kick the comforter over his feet. With Stiles distracted, Derek pulled up the bottom of his flannel and wedged his head and shoulders under it.

     “Wah! Derek, what are you doing?” Stiles flailed and pulled the boy out of his shirt. The boy pouted and dove back under the flannel.

     “I want to cuddle.” The boy’s voice was quiet and Stiles could feel the hot breath of the child on his stomach. Stiles shook his head and unbuttoned the flannel, letting it fall to his sides. Derek sighed contentedly and rubbed his face on the pale skin. Stiles pulled the comforter up and waited for the soft sighs of sleep that came from Derek’s mouth. Stiles closed his eyes and hoped that Derek would be a real boy tomorrow.

~

     Stiles was woken quickly when his chest started vibrating. Opening his eyes, he saw Derek wolfed out on his chest growling at a shocked Lydia and Allison.

     Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s shuddering shoulders and spoke, “C’mon puppy, their friends. It’s alright, I’m right here.” Stiles’ nonsensical words continued while Derek slowly shifted back into his human form.

     “Well Stiles, you’re definitely going to be the babysitter until this problem is fixed.” Lydia spoke, her face melting from panic into an all-knowing teen. Allison chuckled as she eyed the hand that unconsciously stroked Derek’s back.

     “Lyds, I think we have bigger problems than that” , Stiles spoke, thinking back to last night and Derek’s need to call Stiles ‘Daddy’.

     Lydia’s head tilted as Stiles sat up in bed. Derek sat in his lap and pulled his ear, directing Stiles’ attention from the girls to himself.

     “What do mean problems, Daddy?” Tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke once more, “I didn’t mean to shift Daddy. I won’t do it again. Please don’t be mad.” The tears crossed the threshold of Derek’s golden eyes as Lydia and Allison gasped.

    “No baby, you didn't do anything. I was just reminding them that we’re going to the park today. It’ll be okay puppy.” Stiles pulled the little boy to his chest and started rubbing his back again. He sent a look to Lydia and Allison, who looked just as lost. “Derek, let’s get dressed and then maybe Aunt Allison will make us pancakes.”

     Derek shook once more and stood up on the bed. Derek’s head reached Stiles’ and his pants had slid farther down to reveal more of the Cars briefs someone had put him in. Stiles looked at the girls and smiled. “Mind going to make pancakes for us?” he asked. The girls nodded, walking down the hallway and down the stairs.

     Stiles slid off of the side of the bed and picked the boy up. “Did you sleep well? I think I had the best sleep ever.” Stiles chatted animatedly with the boy while he took him to the bathroom. “Use the potty alright bud?” Stiles set the boy down near the toilet and went back into the bedroom, buttoning up his flannel on the way to finding his pants.

     “Daddy!” , came a shriek and a splash from the bathroom. Stiles rushed in and found Derek stuck in the toilet, the seemingly ever present tears running down his face. Stiles laughed briefly as he walked towards the boy. 

     “It’s okay baby, happens to everyone. I’ve done it before.” Stiles placed the boy on his feet and pulled the boy’s soaked underwear and trousers off of him before grabbing a dry towel to wipe down Derek’s butt and legs. Derek’s small hands grasped Stiles’ shoulder as he was being dried. When he finished, Stiles threw the towel to the side and smiled, “How ‘bout we do this together?”

     Derek nodded, tears well dried. Stiles helped the boy use the potty and took him back into the bedroom so they could get dressed. Stiles quickly dressed in the clothes he wore over that morning and dressed Derek in a shark tee and cargo pants.

     “I don’t know what’s happening. Derek’s never even been that close to Stiles, why would he chose him?” Lydia’s voice echoed as Derek and Stiles entered the kitchen. Derek looked oblivious to the girls as he stared at a large pile of pancakes.

     Stiles smiled at the girls when he entered, their faces contorting into confusion. “Derek, are you ready for breakfast?” Allison spoke, her voice calm as she pointed to the pancakes. Derek nodded and dug in as soon as Stiles’ set him on the barstool. Sitting next to him, a plate was soon placed in front of Stiles’ and all four of them started eating.  
The meal passed in silence with the sounds of chewing and the occasional happy snarl from Derek. As soon as Derek finished, he climbed into Stiles’ lap and asked, “When are we going to the park?” The teenagers chuckled as Derek nuzzled at Stiles’ chest.

    “We’ll go as soon as I finish.” Derek smiled brightly and tried to hurry Stiles’ along with his eating. Stiles’ would slowly cut up his pancakes and take it a piece at a time while Derek grabbed his hand to bring it up faster.

     It was eleven when they woke up, and by the time they all finished eating it was twelve. “Derek, I’m going to call my dad, you stay with Lydia and Allison okay?” Derek nodded as Lydia showed him a game on her phone.

     Stiles stepped aside and dialed his dad. His dad picked up after the second ring with a gruff ‘Sherriff’. “Hey dad.”

     “Stiles. Scott called and said you spent the night over there. Have fun?” Stiles smiled at Scott’s help. Stiles talked with his dad and told him he’d be spending the night with Scott again.

     By one o’clock Derek and Stiles were at the park. Derek was swinging from monkey bar to monkey bar. He was isolating himself, but he was laughing as he played imaginary games.

     “Daddy!” Derek called out from the top of the slide. Stiles slimed and jogged to the bottom. “Catch me Daddy!” Derek laughed as he slid and Stiles grabbed him before he hit the bottom, swinging him around in circles. Derek shrieked with laughter.

     Stiles stopped spinning and held Derek in his arms. Derek sat on his hip, nuzzling his sweaty face into Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ sighed and knew he’d miss this when Derek was grown again and constantly avoiding him. Derek soon started snickering and then attempted making raspberries on Stiles’ neck.

     Stiles laughed and lifted Derek so he could blow raspberries on his belly. The boys giggles were loud in his ear and reminded Stiles’ of his mother.

     After Stiles’ and Derek settled down, Derek begged Stiles’ for a popsicle from the stand across the way. Soon both the boys were covered in sticky sugar and talking with colored tongues.

     Derek and Stiles went home at three, had another Allison made meal, and watched a movie before returning to bed. Stiles’ shucked everything off and borrowed a pair of Derek’s underwear. Stiles’ was worried about how to explain to his father the young child he’d have to bring home tomorrow.

     Derek was dressed in the same green pants and after they’d washed up, Derek was on Stiles’ chest, a comforting weight. The two fell asleep quickly, their breaths slowly evening out.

     Stiles’ was rudely awoken again by a huge weight on his chest and sweat pouring down his forehead. Stiles’ opened his eyes and saw Derek, back in his adult form. Stiles’ pushed him, but was blocked by solid muscle.

     “Derek… get off.” Stiles’ shook Derek until the man rolled off of him with a grunt. Stile looked at the man. He was back to his stubble and eyebrows state, and was slowly waking up. Derek blinked himself awake and shot up quickly.

     Sitting in the bed, he looked at Stiles, “Sorry.” He apologized, rubbing his face with his hand. Stiles got up, the feeling of not being wanted creeping up on him.

     “It’s not a problem, dude. Crazy witches, right? Although it was a little weird to be a father, it was nice. You were a good kid, I mean you’re still a good person.” Stiles rambled as he stood, searching for his pants.

     “Are you wearing my underwear?” Derek asked, stopping Stiles’ in his tracks. Stiles nodded like a deer in a headlight. “I thought you were my dad?” Stiles nodded again, his back straightening. Derek sighed. “I’m sorry Stiles. You don’t deserve this.” Derek’s hands were covering his face and his body shook with frustrated sobs.

     Stiles’ rushed to Derek’s side, his instincts reacting to the crying. Stiles pulled Derek to his chest, pushing his face into his neck. Derek’s sobs slowed quickly, but the words rushed out of him:

     “Stiles’, she lured me there with their scents. I smelled Laura and my mom and dad and Holly and Thomas, all of them. And it was to that spot that we first met where you and Scott were looking for Scott’s inhaler. And I thought of how different you were and then this fog came over me and I couldn't get out and I thought I was home and I could smell Peter and his wife and you and then she laughed.

     When Scott found me, all I could think about was you. Something changed me and I knew you were the one to take care of me. You always take care of me.” Derek huffed a breath again. Stiles took Derek’s monologue in and thought it over.

     “You like me, don’t you? Because that would make it so much easier to tell you that taking care of you reminded me of my mom and I loved it. I’ve liked you since that moment you asked me to saw off your arm, and seeing you like that makes me like you even more Derek. You deserve only the best, and I can’t give you that. I’m not experienced and you need the best person out there.”

      Derek laughed and looked Stiles in the eyes. “Stiles, I love you.” Stiles laughed and kissed Derek. Derek kissed the opposite of how he faught. It was slow, tender as Derek grasped Stiles’ face and poured his love through his mouth.

      Stiles broke the kiss and smiled, “While I’d love to make out, I was sleeping pretty well. Can we go back to that?” Derek laughed and noded, and then laughed again when Stiles squawked at Derek standing up. “Derek! Why are you naked?!” Stiles covered his eyes and layed down, willing the blush in his cheeks to go down.

     “You really didn't expect me to fit into 3T sized pants.” Stiles laughed and shook his head.

      When Derek crawled back into the bed, he laid himself on top of Stiles, who cuddled the hell out of that motherfucker. Yeah.


End file.
